survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Farm Dog Pack
The Farm Dog pack are pack of Leashed Dogs, consisting of Farm Dogs and Fight Dogs, that live on a farm with a family of longpaws and protect the farm animals from other animals. Members Alpha: # Spike- black long furred male Fight Dog Beta: # Ace- white male Farm Dog with long shaggy fur Other Members # Rita- white and gingered colored female Farm Dog with long fur # Whitey- young male with small black patches with long fur # Blackout- black and white male with white patches with long fur # Franny- black female Fight Dog with smooth fur # Timmy- large tan and black male Fight Dog with smooth fur # Homer- grey and light brown male with long fur # Pepper- medium size Farm Dog with long tail and long red and white fur # Smokey- medium size Farm Dog with long tail and long black and white fur # Jinx- young medium size Farm Dog with long tail and long red and white fur Camp And Territory The Farm Dog Pack live in a farm area that is bordered and surrounded by a fence. There is field where the livestock graze and a field where the longpaws plant their food. History The pack was assembled by the longpaws for them to help protect the farm animals from other animals. Spike and Ace took charge of the other since they though the needed someone responsible leading them. During one of their hunting mission, Charlie, Nicky, Butch, King, and Abby find their way into a nearby farm yard. Even though Charlie insist that they investigate in case there was food, Nicky tells them that they should stay way from the farm animals so they don't anger the farmer. However, they attract the attention of five of the Farm dogs (Spike, Rita, Blackout, Homer, & Pepper) when Butch accidentally scares a baby sheep. The Leashed dogs plead that they didn't mean any harm and they will leave peacefully, but the head Farm dog refuses to believe them and they attack them. Luckily, the Leashed Dogs are able to drive the Farm dogs away and turn back to the camp before the longpaw farmers see them, all with nasty wounds on them, but not before the leader of the Farm Dogs warns King that he will find them and finish what they started. Thankfully, they avoid the angry farmers long enough for Nicky and Penny to treat their wounds and they quickly move on. Then Spike and Ace assemble the back and say that they are going to help the longpaws track dog the Leashed Dog Pack. So then the Farm Dog pack and their longpaws set out to track down the Leased Dog pack and finish them off. During their time tracking down the leashed dog pack, they came across Dolly and her patrol team of dogs that they had not seen before. Although some of the pack were hostile towards the others, Spike greeted Dolly friendly and respected her as a fellow leashed dog. Dolly, who knew who they were from King's story, lied to them into know about her friends and led them away from their home. The next day, Dolly leads her team to the Farm Dog Pack location, she pretends that she and her friends were attack by wild dogs and need help. Spike leads his pack against while Ace goes to find the longpaws. Meanwhile, the other dogs find the Junk Yard pack and make fun of them in order to drive them towards their trap. As the second team leads the Junk Yard pack towards the Farm Dogs pack territory, the two packs paths cross. Thinking that the Junk Yards pack is a treat to them and thinking that the Farm Dog pack are allies with the Leashed Dogs, the two packs attack each other while the members of the Leashed Dogs escape. Eventually the longpaw farmers arrive and help the Farm Dog pack drive away the Junk Yard pack. The Farm Dogs and their longpaws eventually loose the Junk Yard pack in the forest and they go back home, thinking that their enemy is beaten.